


Don't Step Into My Garden

by PersephoneSiren



Series: Worlds Collide (French version) [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Confused Steve Harrington, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneSiren/pseuds/PersephoneSiren
Summary: D’aussi loin que sa mémoire pouvait remonter, Billy Hargrove aimait la lecture. Lire était quelque chose qui le fascinait. Et avec le temps, il avait commencé à développer également un goût prononcé pour l’écriture. Mais ce hobby, qui doit rester secret, le restera-t-il ? Surtout quand un certain Steve Harrington prend une place de plus en plus importante dans la vie de Billy ?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Worlds Collide (French version) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553104
Kudos: 2





	Don't Step Into My Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est la suite de "Unintended Consequences" et ce qu'il se passe avant "Lighter than Air". Elle peut être lue seule ou après les deux autres.  
> Également, elle n'a pas été relue ou corrigée par une tiers personne. Merci de votre indulgence. Si vous avez des remarques constructives, elles seront les bienvenues.  
> Les insultes homophobes qui sont utilisés, reflètent l'époque et l'état d'esprit/de pensée de certains personnages, non le mien.  
> Certains événements sont issus de la série, tandis que d'autres sont repris des romans qui ont été édités, comme "Runaway Max" de Brenna Yovanoff.  
> ***  
> Petite précision : Cette histoire est en cours d'écriture. Je ne sais pas, à l'heure actuelle, combien de chapitres seront écrits ou quel sera le rythme de publication.  
> En espérant que le tout vous plaira. Et merci de lui donner sa chance et/ou de l'avoir lu.

* * *

D’aussi loin que sa mémoire pouvait remonter, Billy Hargrove aimait la lecture. Lire était quelque chose qui le fascinait. Peu importe le sujet, il y avait toujours quelque chose à en retirer : une belle histoire, un fait historique récent ou ancien, des informations permettant d’apprendre ou de comprendre certains phénomènes, et encore bien d’autres choses. Pour lui, lire, c’était la possibilité d’accéder à un savoir et une culture que son environnement ne pouvait pas forcément lui permettre. Et ce simple fait, cette possibilité de s’émanciper et fuir un jour son milieu, et plus particulièrement son père, c’était une raison amplement suffisante pour continuer à lire et découvrir de nouvelles choses.

Ce goût pour la lecture, c’était sa mère qui le lui avait transmis. C’était elle qui lui avait raconté ses premières histoires. C’était elle aussi qui avait commencé à lui apprendre à lire. Et c’était encore elle qui lui avait appris à quoi pouvait servir les livres et comment les transformer en arme, grâce au savoir qu’ils contenaient.

Billy se souvenait encore aujourd’hui, de manière plus ou moins précise, de ces après-midis où sa mère lui lisait des chapitres de romans, des poèmes ou encore des fables, tandis qu’il l’aidait dans les tâches ménagères, évitant ainsi que son père, en rentrant du travail, ne soit davantage de mauvaise humeur. Il se souvenait également de ces journées à la plage, où entre deux moments où il apprenait à surfer, là aussi, il se délectait de cette voix douce et chaude, similaire aux rayons du soleil qui réchauffait sa peau humide, qui narrait les aventures épiques d’Ulysse, de celles des chevaliers de la table ronde et de celles qui avaient provoqué la fin tragique de Roméo et Juliette.

Il avait adoré ces moments passés avec elle. C’était leurs moments, ces instants secrets qui n’appartenaient qu’à eux et qui forgeaient davantage ce lien si spécial qu’ils avaient, faute de pouvoir entretenir une bonne relation avec Neil Hargrove, un époux et un père bien trop souvent colérique.

Tout ce savoir, cette culture, Billy avait petit à petit appris à l’exploiter. Il n’était peut-être pas l’élève le plus intelligent, mais il était bon. Et c’était quelque chose qui étonnait toujours, surtout par rapport à son attitude et son look. Lui qui semblait n’être qu’un de ces adolescents frimeurs à grande gueule, qui lirait plus souvent un Playboy qu’un recueil de nouvelles, ou encore, qu’un de ces bad boy courant après le sexe, les fêtes, les cigarettes et l’alcool (ce qui n’était pas totalement faux), il savait montrer qu’il était également quelqu’un avec de l’esprit. Certes, il faisait toujours parler trop fréquemment ses poings et il était également plus souvent vu à prendre soin de sa Camaro (son bébé, la seule et unique qui avait fait chavirer son cœur quand il l’avait vu pour la première fois), à faire de la musculation pour s’entretenir ou tout simplement, à être un connard, il n’en restait pas moins quelqu’un qui pouvait vous réciter une fable de La Fontaine, vous expliquer son sujet et ce qu’il fallait en retenir. Mais ça, c’était quelque chose que très peu de personnes, voire aucune, ne savaient.

Et s’il y avait une chose, qui était encore plus secrète et inconnue, c’était le fait que Billy Hargrove avait un hobby, hobby qu’il cachait de tous, un peu comme un certain Steve Harrington.

***

À peine avait-il été en âge de savoir lire et écrire, qu’il avait commencé à développer un goût prononcé pour l’écriture. Les histoires que sa mère lui racontait, lui avait inspiré ses propres fictions. Il avait commencé d’abord par les raconter dans sa tête, avant de les raconter à sa mère, qui l’avait encouragé à les coucher sur le papier, et plus particulièrement, sur un cahier d’école qui n’avait jamais spécialement servit et dont les nombreuses pages blanches, allaient bientôt lui servir. Mais avec le temps et les trop nombreuses scènes de violence et disputes entre ses parents, qui avaient lieu sous ses grands yeux couleur océan, Billy modifia ses écrits. Les gentils contes de fées avaient fait place à une imagination plus triste, dure, froide, que le jeune garçon aux boucles blondes, n’osait plus raconter à sa seule et fidèle lectrice, sa mère, pour ne pas la chagriner.

C’est une nuit, alors qu’il lisait secrètement un recueil de poésie que Mme Hargrove lui avait prêté quelques heures auparavant, sous le regard réprobateur de son père (qui avait commencé, depuis peu, à hurler également sur son fils, que sa femme était en train de transformer leur garçon en une future pédale bonne à rien), qu’il se remit à écrire. D’un pas silencieux, il marcha jusqu’à la cachette où il avait l’habitude de déposer son cahier, puis, à même le sol et à l’éclairage de sa petite lampe torche, Billy commença à gribouiller quelques mots. Il jeta sur les pages blanches ses pensées, les quelques idées qui lui traversaient l’esprit, ainsi que des phrases qui complèteraient le tout.

En ce mois de mars 1977, Billy avait dix ans et il venait d’écrire son premier poème. Celui-ci avait pour sujet la tristesse qu’il éprouvait à chaque fois qu’il voyait son père frapper sa mère. Et malheureusement, il en se doutait pas un seul instant que dans moins d’un mois, cette dernière allait partir de la maison, ne reviendrait pas le chercher malgré ses supplications quand elle lui téléphonait, le laissant seul face à son tortionnaire.

***

Billy se bat. Il utilise ses poings pour communiquer. Il ne sait répondre que par la violence, comme son père fait avec lui, quand il ne dit pas ce qu’il faut. Il a de nouveau arrêté d’écrire. Il pensait que cela n’en valait plus la peine, car après tout, sa mère était partie et c’est un loisir destiné aux filles et aux tapettes. Et Billy n’est pas une tapette. Mais Billy n’a que douze ans et il ne sait même pas si ce sont les filles qui feraient craquer son cœur, car pour le moment, le jeune garçon sait juste qu’il déteste le baseball. Ça et que le sexe féminin est méprisable, faible, car après tout, sa « salope » de mère (comme aime répéter Neil Hargrove quand il a bu un peu trop), s’est sauvé, l’abandonnant à un monstre qu’il doit appeler « Monsieur » et pas « Papa ». Et pour ça, il la déteste. Les souvenirs heureux qu’il garde d’elle, sont trop douloureux et il préfère les enfermer dans un coin de sa tête, laissant la haine le submerger, car il est plus facile de vivre avec, que de la réprimer pour choisir à la place, le pardon.

C’est un soir, en rentrant de l’école, après une énième bagarre contre un de ces camarades de classe, qui l’a insulté de débile, la lèvre en sang, un œil au beurre noir, que son père lui révèlera deux nouvelles qui vont changer sa vie à jamais. La première, c’est que sa mère est morte dans un accident de voiture, il y a déjà quelques semaines. Et la deuxième, c’est qu’ils vont bientôt devoir déménager, car son père va se marier avec une femme qu’il a rencontré à son travail, une certaine Susan Mayfield et que Billy va devoir se montrer respectueux et gentil avec elle et sa fille, sa future demi-sœur. Le jeune garçon blond a treize ans et bien qu’il n’ait pas encore rencontré ces deux nouvelles personnes avec qui, il va prochainement vivre, sa haine a basculé de camp. Maintenant, ce n’est plus sa mère qu’il déteste, mais ces deux nouvelles inconnues.

***

« Pourquoi tu as ce regard ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- T’es sourd ? Je t’ai demandé pourquoi tu as ce regard ?  
\- Développe Max, et vite. Ou ma main va accidentellement attraper une de tes mèches de cheveux et te l’arracher.  
\- Tu… Tu… Commença à balbutier la jeune Maxine, laissant la peur prendre le dessus.  
\- Tu… Tu…Mais encore ? Demanda Billy, d’une voix narquoise et menaçante.  
\- Tu… Tu as toujours les paupières à moitié closes. Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu me saoules. Toi, ta sale tronche de rouquine et celle de ta mère. En fait, tu sais quoi ? Le monde entier me saoule. Et je n’ai même pas besoin de me bourrer la gueule pour ça. »

Max ne lui dira jamais, mais elle pense qu’il a en partie raison, dans le sens où son regard fait mi-saoulé, mais également, mi-abruti. Oui, c’est ça. Pour elle, Billy Hargrove avait un regard mi-saoulé, mi-abruti et qui collait parfaitement au personnage de crétin qu’il était. Mais ça, la jeune fille ne lui dira jamais, car elle n’avait aucunement envie de se prendre une claque de la part de cet idiot au boucles blondes, qu’elle refuse d’appeler frère.

Billy ne dira jamais non plus à cette petite fille, qu’il refuse également d’appeler petite-sœur, depuis les maintenant quelques semaines qui se sont écoulées depuis le mariage de leurs parents, c’est que c’est cette intervention de sa part, qui deviendra la goutte d’eau qui fait déborder le vase. Le jeune adolescent n’a plus écrit depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et bien que l’envie l’ait démangé parfois, surtout depuis l’annonce du décès de sa mère, Billy n’a pas repris l’écriture. Pourtant, c’est bien ce qu’il fait quand, à la nuit tombée, il ressort un de ces vieux carnets et armé d’un stylo, commença à écrire. Peut-être était-ce inné chez lui ? Ou peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu’il gardait ça depuis trop longtemps ? Mais les mots, les phrases, les rimes, tout lui venait naturellement. Comme-ci, son dernier poème datait de la vieille et qu’il n’avait jamais arrêté. Il écrit, rature, note et barre tout ce qui lui venait en tête. C’est une explosion, le réveil d’un volcan qui vomit sa lave sans discontinu. Billy écrira jusqu’à pratiquement s’endormir sur ce cahier, qui lui avait tant manqué. Et il s’en fichait si c’est une activité de tarlouze, car après tout, c’était peut-être ce plaisir secret qui lui permettrait de garder la tête hors de l’eau, lui évitant alors de se noyer et de couler dans l’océan de haine, dans lequel son père l’y a plongé de force.

***

C’est finalement peu après avoir découvert que Steve Harrington, avait pour hobby secret le dessin, que Billy commença à s’intéresser au jeune homme, mais pas de la même manière qu’auparavant.

Quand il était arrivé à Hawkins, il s’était très rapidement trouvé des personnes avec qui s’entourer, dont un certain Tommy Hagan. Billy était une sorte de chose étrange, nouvelle, voire même, exotique, mais surtout, terriblement excitante pour la plupart des élèves du lycée, dû essentiellement au fait qu’il venait d’un environnement à l’opposé de cette petite ville. Son mulet travaillé grâce à ses boucles blondes, sa peau bronzée, son look qui dénotait (car essentiellement constitué de jeans moulants et de chemises largement ouvertes sur son torse musclé) face au reste de la population d’Hawkins, bref, tout ce qui faisait Billy Hargrove était incroyable et hypnotisant. Il était une sorte de phare lumineux que les autres ne pouvaient s’empêcher de vouloir approcher, pour mieux s’y perdre, en se brulant les ailes. Et Tommy était l’un de ces insectes désireux, ne cherchant qu’à obtenir les faveurs de ce nouvel homme fort, pour mieux briller face aux autres. Lui qui avait assisté à la chute et la quasi fin du précédent roi (tout ça à cause d’une fille coincée dont il s’était entiché), s’était rapidement empresser de raconter à Billy qui était Steve « The Hair » Harrington, pourquoi on l’avait et continuait de le surnommer « King Steve », ou encore, comment l’adolescent blond pouvait facilement voler la couronne de ce souverain tombé si bas.

Et en une soirée, ce fut quasi fait.

Billy se souvenait parfaitement de sa première rencontre avec Steve, à la fête d’Halloween de cette Tina Machin quelque chose. Il était à peine sorti de sa Camaro rutilante, qu’il s’était directement attaqué à l’acquisition du trône convoité, en battant l’actuel record, détenu par un certain brun, au keg. Puis, alors que tout le monde le félicitait, Tommy l’avait emmené auprès du roi, pour faire comprendre à ce dernier, qui était désormais le nouveau champion et deviendrait bientôt la nouvelle figure de proue du lycée. Harrington avait baissé ses lunettes de soleil, observant alors son adversaire droit dans les yeux. Billy s’était réjoui de voir à quel point le fameux King Steve était beau. Et à quel point, il prendrait plaisir à massacrer ce visage d’ange. Une peau pâle, parsemée copieusement de grains de beauté à certains emplacements, une chevelure brune parfaitement coiffée, qu’il semblait exhibé tel une crinière de lion. Mais surtout, de grands yeux bruns qui le regardaient, le dévisageaient et semblaient pouvoir voir à travers l’épaisse carapace qu’un homme peut porter, pour cacher sa véritable nature. Et ça, Billy l’avait bien remarqué. Mais il n’y avait pas que ça. Il avait pu voir un autre détail qui avait attiré son attention, dans ce regard si perçant. Steve le regardait, mais il y avait ce « je ne sais quoi » à l’intérieur de ses yeux, qui semblait indiquer qu’il se fichait de Billy. Ou plutôt, qu’il se fichait que Billy prenne sa couronne et devienne le nouveau roi de Hawkins. Comme-ci le jeune homme était déjà passé à autre chose, sans vraiment avoir osé se l’admettre.

Cette bataille des regards n’avait duré que quelques secondes, et pourtant, Billy savait et s’était juré mentalement, qu’il serait celui qui ferait définitivement chuter le grand King Steve, pour ensuite mieux l’enterrer et ainsi, prendre définitivement le pouvoir. Ce fut Harrington qui arrêta en premier le duel. Sans dire un mot, sans expliquer pourquoi, il avait fermé simplement les yeux, les avait ouverts à nouveau, pour jeter un regard en direction de la foule et y chercher quelqu’un. Puis, il s’était mis à fendre la foule pour rejoindre la fille, qui l’avait délaissé quelques secondes auparavant, ne jetant même pas un dernier regard à Billy, Tommy ou les autres qui continuaient encore d’acclamer le blond.

C’est au cours des jours qui suivirent, que le jeune californien montra davantage qui il était, ou du moins, en apparence, pour asseoir son pouvoir et montrer qui était le nouveau futur roi de Hawkins. Il avait rapidement intégré l’équipe de basket-ball du lycée, dont Steve était le capitaine, mais dont il prenait plaisir à ridiculiser (cet idiot ne savait même planter ses pieds correctement, pour ne pas tomber face à un coup facilement porté). Il avait également intégré l’ancienne bande de potes de son adversaire, qui semblait préféré désormais la compagnie de sa petite-amie. Et malgré tout ça, malgré tout ce qu’il pouvait dire et faire subir au brun, ce dernier ne montrait jamais le visage du fameux King Steve, celui dont on continuait de lui rabâcher les oreilles.

Ce n’est finalement qu’au bout d’une semaine, que Billy eu le loisir de voir et goûter enfin aux rumeurs qu’on lui avait raconté. Ce fût durant la nuit du dimanche 4 novembre 1984, qu’il avait pu affronter le fameux King Steve, dans un combat à mains nus, après avoir atterri devant une maison étrange, celle de la famille Byers d’après ce que lui avait indiqué la délicieuse, mais stupide, Mme Wheeler, alors qu’il cherchait sa demi-sœur Max. Ça n’avait pas été la rencontre du siècle, ni vraiment à quoi Billy s’attendait, surtout après avoir passé une soirée aussi exécrable. Lui qui avait prévu de sortir avec une l’une des vaches de son lycée, pour voir un film au cinéma, avant de finir la soirée dans sa Camaro, une bière dans une main, l’autre sur la poitrine ou les fesses de la fille, tandis que celle-ci se dandinerait pour le faire jouir… Non, vraiment, Billy n’avait pas prévu qu’en lieu et place, il se fera insulter et battre par son père, encore une fois, car l’idiote qu’avait mis au monde Susan, s’était enfuie et devait maintenant être retrouvée. Mais, quand l’opportunité de se défouler s’était présenté à lui, il avait profité de l’instant présent pour finalement faire exploser sa haine, son dégout et toutes les émotions négatives qu’il avait en lui depuis le déménagement. Lucas Sinclair avait été le premier à subir la colère du jeune blond, même si, très rapidement, Steve avait été là, revenant à la charge, prêt à rendre les coups qu’on tenterait d’infliger à l’un de ses protégés ou à son encontre. Alors, pourquoi pas, c’était dit Billy. Pourquoi ne pas enfin faire parler ses poings, casser le joli minois du lycéen qu’il avait pris en grippe et montrer à tous, une bonne fois pour toute, qui était le vrai roi ? Et c’est ce qu’il fit. Le beau visage du brun se couvrit vite de sang, le sien et celui du californien, et d’ecchymoses, suite aux nombreux coups de poings qu’il se prenait et d’une assiette fracassée sur sa tête. La seule chose auquel Billy ne s’était pas attendu, ce fût d’être pris en traitre par Maxine et d’être drogué à son insu, l’empêchant de finir d’exploser la tête d’Harrington, qui était au sol, le visage ravagé. Même encore aujourd’hui, il ne savait toujours pas ce que la jeune fille rousse lui avait injecté, mais ça l’avait mis K.O. en un temps record. Et la suite n’avait été qu’un souvenir flou, un épais brouillard, qui ne lui avait pas permis de se rappeler comment il avait réussi à rentrer chez lui, avec sa Camaro, en compagnie de Max, pour mieux se réveiller groggy et nauséeux dans son lit, le matin même.

**Author's Note:**

> Comme vous avez pu le constater, cette histoire est davantage du point de vue de Billy que de Steve (comme c'était le cas pour les deux précédentes). C'est celle dont j'ai déjà parlé, dans les notes de "Unintended Consequences".  
> J'espère que vous apprécierez. Et n'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire.


End file.
